Lo más importante para mí
by EctoYasai
Summary: Lo más importante para Aoyama era Ichino. / AU en el que literalmente estan en una revolución contra el gobierno. / AoyamaXIchino / One-Shot


Estaba atardeciendo en el prado al lado del río. Dos chicos estaban sentados cerca de la orilla, mirando a la nada en silencio, algo que hacían antes muy a menudo.  
Ichino y Aoyama eran chicos tranquilos, que no solían meterse en problemas. Les gustaba pasar el tiempo juntos, relajados, sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones. Sin embargo, su vida se vio alterada en el momento en el que se vieron implicados en una revolución para derrotar el gobierno.  
¿Cómo llegaron tan lejos? Por supuesto, gracias a los otros. Estaban haciendo cosas muy importantes, pero... Ahora no tenían tiempo apenas para momentos como este.  
Y no sólo eso. Ahora todo era muy complicado por culpa de las amenazas que algunos de sus amigos habían empezado a recibir.  
El Quinto Sector tenía claro que había que acabar con los rebeldes, y por ello avisó a algunos de los miembros del Raimon por carta para que dejasen de revolucionar al pueblo, amenazando según ellos con "arrebatar lo que más querían". Y nadie podía saber a qué se referían... Hasta que pasaba.  
\- **¿Te has enterado? Han destrozado el negocio de la familia de Hamano.** -Ichino murmuró mirando aún hacia el agua. - **Cuando volvió ayer a casa, todo estaba roto o inutilizable. No pudo ser un robo porque no se llevaron nada. Además, él recibió una carta, y la ignoro, ¿recuerdas?**  
\- **Si...** -Contestó Aoyama posando la vista en su mejor amigo un par de segundos.  
Era horrible. El gobierno de Ishido no tenía piedad, y arrasaban con todo. Hace un mes sacaron al hermano de Tsurugi del hospital, ya que amenazaron con cerrarlo por completo. Y poco después de eso, la empresa del padre de Shindou tuvo que cerrar. Incluso habían llegado tan lejos como para provocar un accidente en el coche de los padres de Kariya, el señor Hiroto y su marido. Aún no habían llegado a causar heridos mortales, pero... Si esto seguía así...  
\- **Oye, Aoyama... Dime... ¿Tu...?** -El rubio pareció dudar unos instantes antes de colocar sus ojos azules en el rostro de su amigo. **-¿Has recibido una carta del Sector Quinto?  
** El chico parpadeó un par de veces, chocando miradas con Ichino. Esperó un par de segundos para responder.  
\- **No.**  
\- **¡Aah! Qué alivio...** -Suspiró, volviendo a centrarse en el río. - **Yo tampoco he recibido ninguna. ¿Crees que es porque no somos tan fuertes como Tenma y el capitán? Bueno... Igualmente es mejor para nosotros, ¿no?  
** Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Shunsuke asintió devolviéndole la sonrisita.  
\- **Pero... ¿Qué sería lo más importante para ti?  
** \- **No lo sé...** -El moreno volvió la mirada hacia el suelo, suspirando.  
Por supuesto que lo sabía. Para él lo más importante del mundo era Ichino. Pero nadie podía saber eso... ¿Verdad?  
Notó una presión cálida en su mano. Ichino había colocado la suya encima, lo cual hacia siempre que estaba preocupado.  
\- **¿Tienes miedo...?** -Preguntó en un susurro. Aoyama no tardó en responder.  
\- **Si. ¿Tú también?  
** \- **Si, pero... Nos tenemos el uno al otro... ¿No?** -Ichino sonrió, acercándose un poco. - **Y... Mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien.**  
Aoyama asintió tímidamente, acercándose también para darle un suave beso en los labios a Ichino que duró menos de dos segundos.  
\- **Mientras estemos juntos... El resto no importa.** -Murmuró, acabando lo que el rubio intentaba expresar.  
\- **Eso es.** -Asintió Ichino, pasándose la mano por la nuca un poco avergonzado.  
Siempre acababan todo nerviosos después de darse un corto beso como ese, pero por supuesto siempre querían volver a hacerlo. Lo malo es que los dos eran demasiado cortados cómo para hacérselo saber al otro. Tal vez en otras circunstancias podían haber sido una pareja adorable que en el colegio envidiarían, pero... Ahora todos les tenían asco a esos "alborotadores". Y aunque, por supuesto tenían a sus compañeros del Raimon a veces se sentía como si fuesen ellos solos contra el mundo.  
\- **Ichino yo...  
** \- **Ya lo sé.** -Aoyama se calló de golpe mirando a su amigo con los ojos tan abiertos como un búho. - **Yo también te quiero.  
** \- **¡E-Eh! Quería decirlo yo, no es justo.  
** \- **Uy... Perdón.  
** Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos antes de estallar en risas. Una risa que hace ya tiempo no habían compartido. Una risa muy necesaria para poder seguir adelante.  
Aoyama entrelazó los dedos con Ichino, y sonrió.  
Incluso si le había mentido con lo de la carta... No pasaba nada. Si echaban a su mamá del trabajo, si cerraban el negocio de su papá. Tenía a Ichino, y el resto le daba igual. El Quinto Sector jamás le quitaría lo que más le importaba en el mundo.

Cuando llegó a casa, se tumbó con una sonrisa en la cama. Si, se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, y sí, era correspondido. Ahora iban a luchar juntos para la libertad del mundo, y nadie podría pararlos. Ni siquiera el Quinto Sector. Agarró la carta de debajo de su almohada.  
 _"Shunsuke Aoyama.  
Cesa de inmediato todo contacto con el núcleo rebelde del Raimon o nos veremos obligados a destruir aquello que más quieres. "  
_Eso era mentira. Porque aquello que más quería estaría junto a él para siempre. Decidió romper la carta con una sonrisa llena de esperanza. Era Ichino y él contra el mundo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo... No tenía miedo.

Después de ignorar esa carta, Aoyama vivía en una burbuja. El Quinto Sector ni siquiera había vuelto a atacar a otra persona desde lo de Hamano, aunque después de que Minamisawa recibiese una carta decidió marcharse de allí. Kurama estaba destrozado, y no fue fácil volverlo a animar.  
Pero ahora todo estaba bien. Kurama cada día estaba mejor, ya ni siquiera quería marcharse él también, y estaba decidido a derrotar al Quinto Sector para traer de vuelta a su amigo.  
Todos trabajaban muy duro, y él e Ichino no eran menos. Cada minuto que pasaba a su lado se sentía más capaz de acabar con todos. Era extraño, pero para proteger la sonrisa de Ichino haría lo que fuese. Incluso derrotar un gobierno corrupto y malvado.

Pero... Las rebeliones nunca son sencillas. Luchar contra un gobierno corrupto no es algo que un grupo de niños podían hacer así de fácil. La vida no es un anime de deportes en el que sabes que todo saldrá bien.  
El Quinto Sector no se había cobrado ninguna vida... Hasta ahora.

Aoyama volvió a casa un día con una sonrisita boba. Después de comer había quedado con Ichino para ir a dar un paseo. Y le hubiera gustado darle la mano, mientras caminaban, y puede que darse algún que otro beso de esos de menos de dos segundos que tanto le avergonzaban. Y decirle a Ichino lo guapo que estaba, solo para ver su rostro alterado y sonrojado, y luego que Ichino se la devolviera diciéndole lo mismo.  
De veras que le hubiera gustado.  
Y tal vez lo podrían haber hecho. Tal vez podrían haber sido felices. Tal vez para siempre no habría sido tan corto si... Nunca hubiese ignorado esa carta.  
\- **Shunsuke...** -Su madre dejo el teléfono en la mesa en el momento que el moreno volvió.  
\- **Ya he vuelto... ¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo mamá?  
** \- **Es tu amigo... Nanasuke y... La familia Ichino.**  
Aoyama palideció al momento.

El Quinto Sector arrebataba lo más importante a todos sus compañeros. A Hamano casi le arrebataron su familia. A Kariya casi le arrebatan sus padres. A Shindou casi le dejan sin su vida entera.  
Casi.  
Hasta ahora el Quinto Sector intentaba asustar a todos los niños pero... No funcionaba. Nadie se marchaba del equipo. Quizás fue mala suerte. Quizás estaba planeado. Quizás fueron sus malas decisiones... Pero empezaron por Aoyama para demostrarle al grupo de rebeldes, de una vez y por todas que no se andaban con bromas.  
Y estaba claro... Aoyama a quien más quería era a Ichino, otro rebelde.  
¿Y no era como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro?  
Todo estaba perfectamente planificado cuando pusieron un explosivo en una maleta y le pidieron al hermano pequeño de Ichino que lo llevase a casa.  
Todo estaba pensado cuando Ichino entro a casa, con una sonrisa, nervioso por su cita con Aoyama.  
También, cuando Aoyama y toda la ciudad escucharon el primer petardazo, pero le restaron importancia. Y todo formaba parte del plan del Quinto Sector, cuando la madre de Aoyama recibió la llamada de aviso, por supuesto del mismísimo Ishido. Justo a tiempo para decírselo a su hijo, y que se oyese una segunda explosión.

La casa de Aoyama estaba algo alejada de la de Ichino. Y ya desde aquí podía ver el humo negro que cubría la ciudad. Corrió tanto, que si quizás alguna vez había estado en un equipo de fútbol, igual habría sido hasta de utilidad. Todo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y su boca de ruidos de desesperación.  
Cuando llegó a casa de Ichino todo estaba destrozado. No sólo su casa, si no que las de alrededor también se habían visto afectadas. Tenma, Shindou y algunos compañeros también habían llegado. Pero eso no le importaba. Ninguno de los que rodeaban la casa le importaban. Sentía como si no pudiese respirar, y el corazón fuese a salir de su pecho. Casi no supo cómo, pero tomó suficiente aire como para empezar a gritar.  
Sin dejar de soltar gritos, consiguió abrirse paso entre el gentío. La casa aun estaba en llamas, y tenía claro que Ichino tenía que estar dentro. Sin pensárselo dos veces decidió entrar a por él, pero dos personas lo agarraron de los brazos.  
\- **¡AOYAMA, TRANQUILIZATE!** –Una de las voces la reconoció como Tenma. Pero no podía ver nada, lo único que tenía claro era que su mejor amigo estaba en peligro y tenía que ir a salvarlo. Lo demás era oscuro. - **¡T-TSURUGI, NO LE APRIETES TANTO!  
** \- **NANASUKE… NANASUKE…** -Era lo único que podía pronunciar entre gritos, y ruidos extraños. – **SUELTA… NANASUKE… TENGO QUE…  
** \- **Aoyama. Soy Tsurugi. Por favor relájate. Ichino está bien.  
** Esas tres palabras fueron las únicas que consiguieron que dejase de hacer fuerza.  
\- **N… Nana…**  
\- **Está en la ambulancia. Por favor intenta tranquilizarte o tendrán que llevarte a ti también. Está bien.  
** Sintió el aire volver a entrar en sus pulmones, por fin mientras caía desplomado al suelo. Por suerte, Tenma y Tsurugi aún lo tenían bien agarrado.  
\- **Pero… Su familia…** -Esta vez fue Shindou el que habló. – **Ellos han…  
** \- **¿Shunsuke?  
** La voz del rubio hizo que la mirada oscura del moreno, llena de lágrimas se posase en él. Tenía algunas heridas superficiales en la cara, y le habían vendado el brazo pero… Estaba vivo. Estaba bien.  
\- **Na…na…** -Murmuró, apretando los puños. – **N-NANASUKE. ES MI CULPA. LO SIENTO MUCHO. POR MI CULPA TU FAMILIA HA…**  
No dijo nada más. El rubio se lanzó contra él, en un apretado abrazo.  
\- P-Pensé q-que te había pasado alg...o… -Murmuró en su oído entre sollozos.  
- **¿Y-YO? P-PERO TU… TU FAMILIA…**  
\- **Estan todos bien.**  
\- **P-Pero…**  
Shindou carraspeó.  
\- **Intentaba decir que la familia de Ichino han… Perdido su casa.  
** \- **…¿Eeeeh?  
** \- **Aparentemente Ichino recibió una carta avisándole de que esto… Pasaría. Y luego una llamada que decía que bueno, tú estabas dentro. Así que no dudo en entrar corriendo.**  
\- **Eso… Es mi culpa.** –Aoyama se levantó, aun agarrando al rubio por el rostro. – **Lo siento mucho, Nanasuke. Recibí la carta del Quinto Sector pero decidí no hacerle caso y… Nunca supe que te intentarían…  
\- Shunsuke… **-Ichino posó una mano en su mejilla para limpiar las lagrimas. – **Yo… También…** -Empezó. – **Recibí…  
** No pudo acabar, porque Aoyama lo agarró por la nuca para empujarlo contra sus labios. No uno de esos besos de cinco segundos en los que ni siquiera conseguían abrir la boca. Casi parecía que no se habían visto en años. Shindou casi se vio tentado a separarlos o algo, pero Tenma le dio un empujón cuando hizo el amago de hacerlo.  
\- **Estas… Bien…  
** Ichino sonrió, un poco sonrojado.  
\- **Seh…**  
\- **Lo siento mucho, Nanasuke… Yo…  
** Ichino negó con la cabeza.  
\- **Deja de disculparte. Sólo… Confía en mí.  
** Aoyama sonrió.  
\- **Por supuesto…**

 **\- Podría haber ocurrido una tragedia si no hubieses intervenido. Y aun así… ¿Se niegan a sucumbir ante el Sector Quinto? ¿Qué clase de locos son estos?  
\- Kishibe…  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- De veras no lo entiendes, ¿eh?** –Aphrodi suspiró. – **Si un gobierno es capaz de poner una bomba en la casa de un niño por una tonta revolución… ¿Realmente son los buenos?** –Se preguntó, haciendo rulos con su coleta. – **Me he decidido… A unirme a ellos.  
\- ¿B-Bromeas, Sensei?  
\- Lo entenderé si no decidís seguir el mismo camino pero… **-La mirada del rubio se poso en los dos chicos que seguían abrazados entre lágrimas y sus amigos. – **Si me quedase aquí… No podría soportarlo y acabaría interviniendo de nuevo.  
\- Sensei… Creo que… Lo entiendo.  
\- ¿Uh?  
\- ¡Yo…! No, el resto. ¡Todos te seguiremos allá donde vayas! Así que… Si se trata de una revolución… No podrán bombardear todas las casas del mundo.  
**Aphrodi se quedó unos momentos en silencio, mirando al chico que lo acompañaba y también al resto que había venido a escondidas. No pudo evitar soltar una risotada.  
No sabía que les esperaba a Aoyama e Ichino.  
Ni siquiera sabía que podía esperarles al Raimon, o a ellos mismos.  
Pero jamás permitiría que Goenji hiciese daño a ningún otro niño.  
Quien sabe. Quizás había madurado un poco…  
Estaba seguro de que Endo, encontraría alguna forma de protegerlos a todos. Y si no, para eso estaba él.


End file.
